Thranduilion
by c e n n a d e s u
Summary: Legolas Thranduilion, Prince of Mirkwood has always been well sought after. And with good reason - his smooth voice, his blond hair and deep blue eyes is enough to draw in even the most hard won people. Collection of Legolas x Reader or OC oneshots. Rated M for some smut related oneshots.
1. A Brief Encounter

Just a brief encounter...

That was all she wanted before he finally departed on the journey to destroy the ring that controlled all others, and would hopefully allow peace to rule the land once more.

She was well aware of the dangers and unfavorable circumstances the fellowship may - _will_ find themselves in. The same, stomach aching danger that her newly betrothed would also find himself in.

Her sun kissed cheeks were lightly flushed as she rushed through the hooded woodlands that surrounded the kingdom of Mirkwood, the evening sun filtering through the wooded canopies, bouncing off the brown hair that flowed almost majestically behind her. Her lithe fingers of her right hand clutched tightly onto the wooden bow that she had drawn out in practice just moments before.

Archery was her comfort, a pastime that pulled her closer to her betrothed, even if he was as far as the Misty Mountains.

The bowstring was taunt against the slim body of her arrow, her left arm pulled back passed her left, peaked ear. Just as she were to release the arrow into the clothed target that laid several feet before her, her attention shifted to the messenger that seem to appear suddenly beside her.

"My lady," the young elf greeted, bowing his body lightly, his flaxen hair falling around his shoulders, "My lord, Legolas, is to be seen off with his company at the Northern Gate," the messenger straighten his posture, to have his teal eyes met with the brown ones of the armed maiden that stood before him. He chose his next words carefully, chewing lightly on his bottom lip, "He has sent for you, Linreil, my lady...He wishes to have you see him off as he departs."

Linreil's soft features relaxed gently, her heart lightly fluttering. She took a few steps towards the messenger that seemed to tower over her. She gently took his forearm into her hand, squeezing it lightly as a smile pulled at the corners of her rosy lips. "Thank you," she whispered to him before sprinting on the path she assumed he took to reach her, her steps light and airy.

Her breath began to hitch slightly in the lithe column that was her throat.

She knew, deep within herself, that this could very well be their last goodbye. She knew that, as did Legolas himself. But neither dwelt on that, the very thought tumbled from Linreil's heart to the depth of her stomach.

Surely, he'll come back. He was the son of Thrandril, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. And she, was his newly announced wife-to-be, although, the fire of their affection for one another burned longer than neither were willing to admit.

Finally, the Northern Gates of Mirkwood came into her keen view at the end of the wooded pathway she tread.

Her brown eyes immediately caught onto the image of her Prince, preparing to mount his white, majestic horse.

Her sweat laden face pulled back into a small smile. She had made it, even by a fraction of a moment.

"Legolas," she breathed out as she emerged from the wooded pathway. The breathy whisper was enough to earn his attention. His chiseled face pulled back in a relieved smile as he took in the image of the she-elf that stood before him and his small company of elven escorts.

"Linreil," he responded, just as lightly.

Linreil took a few steps forward as her betrothed swung a leg over, dismounting his chosen horse.

"I was afraid that I would miss you, just by a moment," she admitted between light pants of her breath.

Legolas smiled lightly as his hands rose to cup her face. He drew close to her, planting a chaste kiss onto her forehead. "Worry not, I would not have left before I met with you. Even if it were just for a brief moment."

Linreil looked up at him, her lips pulling back in a smile although her eyes did not. They were ridden with worry and fear.

She knew he was more than capable, if not the best warrior in all of Mirkwood. But the danger that laid beyond the safe woods of Mirkwood.

She was terrified for him, and he sensed it so easily.

"Worry for me," Legolas whispered to her, his cool breath fanning over her tan features. "Worry for me so that when I return, your happiness will abound more than it did on the day we met."

Linreil let out an airy laugh as she looked down between them at her hands, one of which still held loosely onto her wooden bow and arrow. She looked up again into the never ending sea that were Legolas' eyes.

"Kiss me," she uttered almost silently. It was a request that was sudden, and took even Legolas by surprise. "Kiss me," she repeated, almost pleadingly.

His lips pulled back into a small smile, his warm hands raising again to cup her face. He complied fully, taking her full rosy lips into an intimate kiss, despite being in the company of the two escort elves.

As he finally pulled away, a single tear fell from Linreil's closed eyes before she opened them to look up at his eternally serene features. The lightly callused pad of his thumb wiped the crystal like teardrop from her cheek.

"I will worry for you then," she finally agreed. Although, both she and the prince knew she needed no outside reason to do so.

Legolas pulled her into a tight embrace, causing her face to nest itself into his chest. She silently took in a deep sigh of his scent, one that has grown so familiar to her now – one that seems to calm her even now. "_Ci veleth e-guilen. Na lû n'i a-goveninc_." He uttered to her, his cool forehead resting on the nook of her neck.

"_Gi melin_, Legolas."

After a few more moments spent in each others embrace, Legolas finally pulled away. His hands fell from her face to her warm hands, holding them as he took steps back before they finally fell from his hands.

"_Na lû n'i a-goveninc_," he repeated before he once again mounted his horse.

Linreil nodded, her free hand raising to ghost over her lips that were still warm from the heat of his own.

It was a brief encounter that proved to barely be enough for her to content with until his unannounced return on a silent autumn night, eight changed of the seasons later.

_Translations_

Ci veleth eguilen – You are the love of my life.

Gi melin, Legolas – I love you, Legolas.

Na lû n'i a-goveninc – Until we meet again.


	2. Your Prince

Fandom: The Lord of the Rings

Pairing: Legoals x Reader

Word Count: 2270

It was exactly one year ago that he left. One year to the day since he help you in his arms where safety was abundant.

It has been a year since you heard the Prince of Mirkwood, Legolas, call you his own – his princess.

You have waited patiently for your prince to return, and willed yourself to improve in your abilities so that the next task he took upon himself would be one shared with you.

But as news of Frodo's success in destroying the One Ring spread across Middle Earth, you began to grow worried. It has been nearly a half year since any news of Legolas reached your ears, and although you would trust the Elven Prince with your own life, you began to worry if he was able to save his own.

But, little did you know that all of your doubts would be washed away in just a matter of moments as you made your way from the archery grounds, your brow beaded with sweat as you carried your bow and quiver on the straps that ran across your back.

You rose a hand to wipe away the cooling sweat that slowly ran down you face as you approached the wooden arch way that led into the main outdoor courtyard of Mirkwood.

The air was cool as the moon made its ascent from the east. The silver moonlight shined down through the wooden canopy that stretched across the Elven Kingdom, casting its realm in a seemingly everlasting twilight.

Your eye, previously trained on the ground that laid before you, flashed up as the light sound of soft, calculated footsteps met your peaked ears.

They widened slightly as your heart stopped for a fleeting moment.

"_Meleth," _the person who walked towards you murmured, exhaustion lacing the soft utterance.

"Legolas," you gasped out as you took hurried steps towards him, meeting him halfway. "Legolas...is this really you?" You asked as you threw your arms around his neck, your skin tingling lightly as his warm hands wrapped gently around your waist.

His enchanting, airy laugh met your ears, causing a wave of relief and happiness to course through your veins.

"I have missed you," you whispered into the crook of his neck, "I missed you so much."

Hearing the light sob in your voice, Legolas pulled away from you just enough to look down at your face. "And I you," he admitted, a small smile gracing his lips as he rose a hand to cup your warm cheek. Rubbing soft, soothing circles into the supple skin of your cheek, Legolas dipped his head down until he caught your lips within his, the pair fitting together perfectly as if it were pieces of a puzzle constructed by the Valar themselves. Gently, his lips moved against yours, his other hand raising to entangle itself into you [h/c] hair.

You could feel as your stomach fluttered, his kiss and touch sending light waves of bliss throughout your entire body.

You smiled against his lips as all the worry that plagued you left your body.

The Prince was here, in your arms. **Your **prince was holding you close to him, as if a fleeting blow of air would take you away. Your love was home – Legolas was home.

Pulling away, Legolas looked down at you, his lips a more healthier shade of pink from the intimate contact with yours.

Resting your head against his chest, you listened to his heart being within its confinements, his heartbeats matching perfectly with your racing one.

"What does your heart desire, Legolas?" you asked softly, breaking the relaxing silence that fell upon you both, as your hand rested lightly on his stomach.

He took a moment to think, his mind muddied with exhaustion and the horrors of war.

Horrors that he wanted and needed to forget.

"Perhaps just a bath," he responded after some consideration, his head tilting slightly to rest on the crown of your head, "With you."

The last part was barely above a whisper, but was loud enough to reach you ears, causing the skin of your ears and cheeks to heat in a hidden embarrassment.

Pulling away from him fully, you ran your hand down the length of his arm, taking hold of his hand once you reached it, you [e/c] eyes trained directly on his own sapphire ones.

"Well, my Prince, who would I be to decline your wish?" You asked, a sultry smile taking reign on your features.

Legolas smiled back at you, his eyes showing the small flame that was ignited by your words.

The look caused a warmth to develop within your stomach just as you turned away, beginning to lead him to the private washrooms of the palace.

You could feel Legolas' gaze burning into your backside as he trailed from the crown of your head, to the small of your back and then to your bum.

After a few moments, the two of you finally reached the halls that housed the washrooms, the hallways lit by dim candlelight.

Walking into the first available one, you led Legolas inside by his hand and watched as he shut the door behind the two of you. He approached you, his eyes never leaving yours.

Leaning down, he caught your lips in another kiss. This time however, he didn't hesitate in exploring your mouth fully, his tongue remapping the familiar surfaces.

Pulling away for air, you took a step away from him, your lips longing for his again.

"Let me draw the water," you explained as he looked upon you longingly.

As you turned the faucet that started the water turbine, you heard as Legolas began to rid himself of the clothes he was covered in.

Smiling to yourself, you ran your fingertips through the running water, feeling as it went from frigid to the warm, desired temperature.

You let out a light laugh as Legolas cam behind you, planting light kisses along the sensitive outer shell of your ear. Your skin tingled as you could feel the heat radiate from his bare chest, his flaxen hair falling before your shoulder like a curtain.

You ran your wet fingertips along the arm that Legolas rested upon the wooden brim of the oversized tub. Turning your head, you planted a light kiss onto his lips, a smirk pulling at your lips as you pulled away soon thereafter.

Your [e/c] eyes looked into his, the blue orbs being taken over by his pupils. You core warmed slightly as you realized that his desire was for you. It made your skin tingle and you heart to race just slightly.

"Get in," you whispered to him, your lips brushing lightly against his.

You watched as, uncharacteristically, Legolas backed away, beginning to undo the tie that held his trousers to his waist.

Turning to face him fully, you placed your hands upon his, stopping him before he could pull that band from his waist.

You knew he was exhausted, which is why he so willingly obeyed you. You wanted to do everything for him, if just for tonight. It was a thought that caused the pit of your stomach to warm slightly, and your lips to pull apart slightly, your tongue dipping out to lick your bottom lip slightly.

You hooked your fingers into the hemp of his pants, your eyes never leaving the gaze of his as he looked down at him as he barely held his composure with the control only possessed by the Elvish.

Slowly, you pulled the hem down inching it down his muscular waist, watching as his lower abdomen contracted with anticipation. In one subtle movement, you slid his trousers down from his hips, allowing them to pool on the ground below you. Your eyes flashed down at his swollen member that was now resting against his lower abdomen. You looked back up at him as you heard his breathing become more swallowed and hurried, the cool air suddenly hitting his aching member.

You stood up to your full height, catching his lips with you own.

You smiled against his lips as you gently began to grope his swollen member, earning a small strained moan from the wood elf that stood so vulnerably before you.

You pulled away from him, nodding your head towards the filling tub that awaited behind you.

The small smile you earned from him made your heart flutter as you watched him climb into the tub, a long sigh from his lips reaching your ears as he submerged himself into the hot water that waited for him.

Leaning over the side of the tub, you leaned forward, placing light kisses along the slim column of his neck as your hand dipped into the water, gently taking hold of his member as you did moments ago.

"[y/n]," Legolas moaned quietly as you began to kiss his collarbone.

You heard as his hand came up from the water resting against the back of your head, wetting your [h/c] hair, as he directed your lips onto his own.

You could feel as his erection began to throb and grow in your hand as you slowly ran your finger tips from the base to the tip, squeezing the head lightly, just as you knew he loved.

"[y/n]n," He moaned again, almost like a warning against your lips. "Please."

Pulling away from him, you stood back to your full height again.

Your hands reached for the bottom hem of the velveteen dress that hung to your body. You inched it up as you kept your eyes on Legolas as he watched you carefully, his eyes half-lidded and his hair clung to the soft skin of his face as the steam that bellowed around him dampened it.

Your blood began to rush as you stripped yourself for him, slowly raising your dress up and over your head and dropping it, adding it to the growing pile of clothes that laid on the ground.

You felt your skin warm as the newly exposed skin of your breast and stomach met with the steam that gathered in the enclosed, candlelit room.

You relished in the attention Legolas was giving you, his eyes running up and down your body. You hooked your fingers into the band of your underwear, pulling it down until it pooled around your feet.

Slipping out from the pile of clothes, you approached the tub, climbing into it as you straddled him. Your skin jumped as his hands instantly rose to take hold of your waist, gently pulling your hips down onto his growing erection.

You felt as his hands began to roam against your body, cupping and massaging the smooth skin of your breasts, gently brushing against the skin of your stomach.

You reached your hips gently against his erection, earning as light bite of your lip as a throaty groan was shared between the two of you.

"_Meleth,_" Legolas moaned against your lips.

"Take me, Legolas," you moaned quietly.

He groaned at the quiet command as he gently rose you from your hips and positioned himself at your entrance.

Gently, he slid himself in with the aid of the water that you were both half submerged in. you both allowed a light growl to flow from your lips, your head coming down to rest on Legolas' shoulder.

His hands gripped your waist just a little tighter as he rose you up again, before thrusting his hips into you as you came back down along his length.

"You always _so _tight," he moaned into your neck, his warm breath causing your skin to tingle.

All you did was moan in response as his thrusts came more regularly and harder. Falling into rhythm with him, your thrust your hips downwards, meeting with every thrust.

You bit his neck lightly in arousal, moaning lightly on the tender spot as Legolas dipped his head down,planting soft kisses against the skin of your breast.

You moaned quietly as Legolas took a taunt nipple into his mouth. Your hands came to rest against Legolas' muscled chest as he continued to suck and massage your breast before he switched to another one.

"Legolas," you moaned quietly into his neck, feeling the spring that coiled in the pit of your stomach threatening to come undone. You wrapped your arms around his neck as you concentrated on keeping your release off for just a few moments more.

"_Meleth_, come with me," Legolas strained against the skin of your breast. "Come with me, [y/n]." he tilted his head up, his lust ridden eyes gazing into yours.

Lowering your lips own onto his as you squeezed you thighs against his, feeling both yours and his coil coming undone.

You watched as his head leaned back, rested on the wooden brim of the tub.

You leaned your head back against his firm shoulder, waves of ecstasy rushing through you.

"_Gi melin_."

The whisper reached your ears after a few moments of satisfying silence washed upon the two of you. You felt Legolas' arms wrapping around your waist once more, his head coming up to rest upon your shoulder.

"_Gi melin, _[y/n]," he whispered again into your ear before kissing it lightly.

"And I you," you responded, kissing his cheek lightly. "So much."

And your heart soared as the last ounce of worry fled your body, being replaced with the pure love that flowed from you, to your prince and back.


	3. All the Little Things

The night was coming to an end as the waning moon drew closer and closer to its resting place in the West.

It was the night o the betrothal confirmation between the Prince of Mirkwood and his fated love, Lily of Lothlórien. It was uncommon that a union between the two Elvish Kingdoms would be so easily accepted by the Elvish King, Thranduil.

Lily herself knew of the troubles that Legolas had to go through on his own – in effect, going against the very will of his father. But, he did so without complaint but with instead an air of satisfaction that he was able to decide with whom he would spend the rest of eternity with.

The very thought caused a smile to grace Lily's lips as she made her way to her given bedroom chamber for her stay in Mirkwood.

She was barely able to sneak away from the confirmation celebration as her mother and father conversed with their future kin-in-law, the King. She was revealed as she noticed Thranduil's honest attempt at hospitality towards her parents, both Galadhrim Warriors of Lórien. She knew it had been a while since her kin has had any interaction with their sundered Northern kinsmen.

Perhaps her marriage with the Elven Prince will prove to be a benefit to all and not just herself and Legolas.

She smiled lightly to herself as she walked over to her large bed, taking a seat at the edge that faced the door she left slightly ajar. Looking up, Lily caught the reflection of her own brown eyes before flashing over the image of the rest of her body.

She turned to face the mirror fully, her smile slowly falling away from her lips.

Her eyes took in the image of herself clothed in the pastel yellow gown that her mother sewed especially for this night, the lace fabric of her sleeves showing small peaks at her warm skin. She focused in on where her curved proved to fill out more of the dress – where on other she-elves it would lay flat against their lithe figure. She frowned lightly as she gently pulled her russet colored hair from behind her, slowly winding the naturally occurring tight curls around her fingers.

She nibbled lightly on her lower lip, looking down at her lap as she felt the burning of tears develop in her eyes.

She wanted to believe that she was beautiful enough for the Prince of Mirkwood, and there were sometimes that she believed that to be true, wholeheartedly. But the majority of her time spent away from the Prince was spent comparing herself to the elf-maidens who had straight blond hair and blue eyes that glittered like the waters of the Celebrant. It was a torture she never wanted to put herself through but always seemed to find herself enduring on her own.

Her feeling of inadequacy made her question the true motive of Legolas' declaration of love for her. It made her heart ache and her stomach twist into itself as she led herself to believe that maybe, he was only doing this to unit the two separated kingdoms.

That maybe, he was not truly in love with her.

Lily let out a silent sob, raising her hand to cover her mouth as the thought caused a pang of distress to rage within her body. She felt a single tear roll down her cheek as she allowed her brown eyes to slide shut.

Drowning in the tears that left her eyes, she failed to hear the light knock that came from the other side of the wooden door.

It was only when a smooth, familiar voice met her ears that she realized the presence that now joined her.

"_Melamin_? Do you not feel well?"

Lily quickly wiped away the strayed tears before looking up, her eyes meeting the deep blue ones of her betrothed.

"Legolas," She whispered, a slight quiver ringing clear through her words.

A small frown set upon Legolas' chiseled face as he made his way over to Lily, taking a seat beside her.

Looking away to the right of her, Lily shook her head as she forced a light laugh to leave her lips. "I am fine, Legolas."

Gently taking hold of her chin with his thumb and forefinger, Legolas slowly turned Lily to face him, his azure eyes studying her face closely. "Then why do you cry?" He asked softly as his thumb rose to whip away a tear that escaped her eye.

Lily let out a quiet breath, her words failing to leave her mouth.

Taking her silence as an answer, Legolas furrowed his eyebrows, raising her head to have her eyes meet his own. "Was it something the King said to you?" He assumed, the softness of his voice being replaced by a slight edge. "If so, tell me so that I may make my convictions clear to him?"

Lily rose her hand and rested it upon Legolas', a small smile gracing her lips. "there will be no need for you to make them clear to him, Legolas, for he has done nothing cruel towards me," She paused, watching his expression soften. Her eyes left his as she focused in on the smooth skin of his neck, before looking down at her hand that was rested on his muscular, yet lithe knee. "But perhaps, you may need to explain your _true_ convictions to me," She added in a voice much smaller than herself.

Tilting his head to right the right slightly, Legolas flashed his eyes along Lily's body until she looked up to face him, her brown eyes calling his blue ones to them.

"What do you mean?" He asked quietly, his eyebrows furrowed in worry.

Lily tilted her own head in consideration, before straightening her back and turning away from Legolas.

A wave of silence falling amongst them, Legolas inched closer to her, his knee meeting her own. "Melamin," Legolas started in a pleading voice, "Do you question my love for you?"

Lily looked over at him, her eyes wet with tears that have yet to fall. Her heart fell to her stomach, wading there as she watched Legolas' eyes fall from her face, focusing on the ring that he placed onto her pointer finger of her left hand. Looking back up, he saw the change in her eyes, her apology for her doubt going unspoken.

Unable to withstand the silence, Lily reached her hand out to Legolas', her eyes locked onto his. "I am sorry, Legolas."

A tear fell as her heart stopped momentarily as she watched him shake his head lightly, his eyes caste onto the wooden floor below them.

"I do not seek your apology, Lily," Legolas began in a whisper. "But rather your forgiveness."

He turned to face her, taking her face into his hand gently. He ghosted the pad of his thumb across her dark eyebrow, a light smile gracing his lips. "It seems as if I have failed in showing my love for you. So please, forgive me."

Lily felt the tears be released from her eyes, falling freely through their course on her face. "Why are you apologizing?" She asked between quiet sobs. Her hand rose up between Legolas' to cup her mouth as she silently sobbed before him.

She felt as Legolas gently wiped her tears from her face as he drew her closer towards him until he cradled her head in the crook of his neck.

He rested his lips against her red hair, silently taking in the light, sweet scent that came from it. "You should have no need to question my love for you, _melamin._ I apologizing for not having made it clear to you, and for causing tears to fall from your eyes."

Lily remained there as she allowed the tears to fall freely from her eyes. Her hands rose to wrap around Legolas' muscular torso, the warmth that radiating from his body warming her skin through the light fabric of her dress.

As Lily's sobs lessened into silence, Legolas gently pulled her away from him, a sad smile gracing his lips.

"Allow me to voice my reasoning to you, although I may stumble to find the words to describe it myself," He whispered to her, a laugh lacing his ending words.

Lily let out a light laugh of her own, shutting her eyes tightly before looking into the sea of Legolas'. She shook her head as a yes, her heart fluttering slightly at the anticipation of waiting for Legolas' reasons to come from his own lips.

It was a confirmation she's been waiting for since he made his personal declaration to her years before.

"Where do I start?" Legolas began, as he gently took Lily's hands into his own. "I remember it being your russet hair catching my attention when I first came to Lothlórien, how it set you apart from the other blond and brown haired she-elves that you were in the company in. How it sets you apart even now," At his last word, he rose one of his hands to wrap a curl around his lithe, fair finger. "And how, for some reason, I greatly desired wrapping the curls of your hair along my fingers."

Lily laughed lightly at the shameless admission, her lips pulling back in a genuine smile.

"Then it was your voice that I appreciated the most, how kind and genuine you were in every word that left your lips. You laugh was the next thing that drew me even more into your spell, and is one of the main things that keep me wrapped within it even now." His own laugh marked the end of his words, as he watched relief wash over Lily's features. "Then it was your eyes. I adore the way your brown eyes shine when they laugh, how clear they are , and how easily I am able to discern your thoughts from them."

He then glanced down her figure, taking in the pastel yellow dress that covered Lily's body. "As we grew closer, I found myself in constant admiration of how different you were, both in mind and in body. I adore how soft your skin is under my touch, and how my hands fit perfectly along the curves of your stomach and waist."

"Legolas," Lily whispered, her cheeks warming in embarrassment.

Legolas' light laugh reached her ears as he rose to cup her face. "I do not wish to embarrass you, Lily," He uttered, leaning his forehead against hers. He gently rubbed the tip of his nose against Lily's, causing her to laugh lightly at the touch. "I simply want you to know that there is not a thing that I don't adore about you, my Princess."

The smile on Lily's face grew as he found herself drowning once again, but this time in the blue eyes of Legolas. A small tear escaped her eye as she watched Legolas draw his lips closer to her own. Catching her soft lips in a light, chaste kiss, he softly wiped the straying tear away before cupping her round cheek.

Pulling away, he kept his gaze trained on Lily's brown eyes, his own lips pulled back in a genuine smile of his own.

Looking down between them, Lily's smile grew smaller as guilt began to well up within her.

"I'm sorry for questioning you."

Legolas shook his head lightly, tipping his chin up to plant a light kiss onto Lily's forehead. "Apologize not, _melamin. Mela en' coiamin,_ and there is nothing that I am not willing to do for you."

Lily tilted her head as she bit her lip, her heart swelling with happiness.

Legolas watched her lovingly until he drew away from her, raising to his feet. Lily watched as he made his way around the bed, laying onto the bed. He patted the area beside him, beckoning Lily to come over to him. "_Tolo ar nin, _Lily. Let me tell you of all the little things that I adore about you."

Lily smiled at him before she willingly crawled onto the bed. Resting her head against his chest, she listened as his voice traveled from his throat until it reached her ears, the soft vibration and softness in his voice lulling all doubt and guilt from her self.

Wrapping her arm around his stomach, she allowed his voice to slowly lull her to sleep as he whispered sweet endearments that made her heart soar higher and higher.

She felt as Legolas kissed the crown of her red head, whispering something that went unheard by her peaked ears.

"_Gi melin, melamin," _He whispered to her. "Always."

xx

Translations:

_Melamin_ – [My] love

_Mela en' coiamin_ – [You are] the love of my life

_Tolo ar nin_ – Come with me / Come near me

Elvish is such a pretty language, no wonder why Legolas is so magical. ;)


End file.
